


Ariel, The Little Merman

by FujoshiFluff



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crack, Fluff, Genderbending, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFluff/pseuds/FujoshiFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did you dress him,.. in a dress?" Prince Eric asked his gentle, sweet, lighthearted maid and palmed his face. He felt his traitorous cheeks warm up at what he is witnessing. My gods, he is a pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ariel, The Little Merman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-edit of my first take on this Ariel-Merman fanfic. Some parts are added, some are cut. If you have read 'He Kissed A Boy (And He Loved It)' please read it again, its not that long. Thank you and enjoy.

"Please don't be dead" The merman cursed out loud as he dragged the other's limp body onto the shore. He didn't know what to do if the man- Eric, that was what he was called by the people on the ship last night -stopped breathing.

Ariel sat back and checked if Eric was breathing. His hands were sticky with wet sand, his hair a dark red wet mess stuck to his face. He cursed out to the gods and put his ear to Eric's heart. 

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Eric was alive. Eric is alive. Ariel closed his eyes as he felt himself relax with relief. He drew his head back from Eric's chest and admired Eric's face. He smiled and sighed. 

 ~

Ariel did a little wiggle and felt sand drag against his behind. His eyebrows shot up and eyes bugged out, his mouth formed what would have been a squeal of joy had he still had his voice. He held out one of his legs and pointed it towards the little yellow fish. 

'Guys!, Look! I have feet!' Ariel's lips moved and his head bobbed in what looked liked a giggle and splashed his newly acquired limbs in show of his exitement. 'I'm a Human, just like him.' 

Beside the yellow fish was a very angry red crab given by the amount of cursing he was saying at him, but Ariel didn't care. He noticed something between his newly aquired legs. Looking down on his crotch he saw he had hair below his belly and felt himself. 'Its a little weird looking' He thought, cupping himself.

Ariel stood up. Or tried to, he fell almost instantly. He tried again, this time slower and kept his legs straight as he felt a strange weight made him sink to the sand. Ariel tried to steady his weight on the balls of his feet but he slipped, his foot got caught in the heavy sand

His bright blue eyes grew bugged in surprise as his butt hit the sand and he felt a few shells pinch his butt cheeks. He was naked, right. Humans don't walk around without their bottom half uncovered. 

Looking around the shore he spotted a ripped ship's sail and decided to crawl on his hands and knees to get it. Not risking his wobbly walking. 

'Ouch, stupid shells' Ariel palmed his butt and rubbed to soothe the pain from his fall before. He reached the white sailing cloth and tried to wrap it around himself. 'Hmm..not bad' Ariel smiled and turned to his friends. Spreading his hands and standing still, careful not to bend his knees. 'Well, how do I look?' 

"Give us a twirl!" Scuttle said and wolfwhistling for added effect. Grinning, Ariel did a little twirl and giggled. He then heard a loud throaty sound and turned his head to see a furry creature bound for him. 

'Ahh! Ahh! Help! Someone help me! I'm being attacked!' Ariel ran but his feet tripped over themselves in his haste and he went down with a bruising bump. He felt a weight settle on top of him and a tongue was licking his chin. Ariel smiled and laughed as he tried to fend the rather friendly furry creature. 

"Max! Max what are you do- Max stop! I'm sorry, are you alright?" Their eyes met. Ariel's heart leapt. Ariel's heart soared. Ariel's heart metaphorically performed a number of aerial activities and literally, it began to beat hard. 'He's so beautiful' Thought Ariel.

Eric's eyes swept the other's appearance and a memory of a beautiful voice and red hair came to mind. He saw the ragged piece of clothing the other man was wearing and caught himself staring. "I'm sorry about Max, he doesn't usually go off on other people like that." Eric said as held out his hand and Ariel took it gratefully. 

Ariel was too busy staring at Eric's perfect face. Legs suddenly shaking, he tipped forward, falling to the ground had Eric not caught him. Ariel blushed at being held by a man. A man whom he gave up his fins for. 

"Woah, are you sure you're alright?" Eric steadied Ariel with a hand around the other's waist and felt how thin the man was. He shook himself from his thoughts. "Where are my manners,.. I'm Eric." He added uselessly.

~

"Why did you dress him,.. in a dress?" Prince Eric asked his gentle, sweet, lighthearted maid and palmed his face. He felt his traitorous cheeks warm up at what he is witnessing. My gods, he is a pervert. 

"Because he looks adorable in it and I thought that you would-" 

"Yes, that is enough Carlotta, when I asked you to dress him, I didn't mean-" Eric made a sound close to a whimper when he saw the other man smiling at him in a pink and white gown, oblivious to Eric's heart palpitations. Max circled the pretty man's dress and made his approval known by jumping up and down with enthusiasm. 

"Oh fine, I was just teasing. Alright come now darling we'll get you into something more fitting around the bossom."

"Thank you, Carlotta." Prince Eric muttered between his fingers, embarrassed. He peaked a look at the slender waist retreating with Carlotta's guiding hands, his cheeks a flame beneath his palms. Max's bark was ignored. 


End file.
